


Obedience

by TracingPatterns



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, Dominance, Kink, M/M, Obedience, Pre-Threesome, Submission, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping, crop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 04:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15380187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TracingPatterns/pseuds/TracingPatterns
Summary: ”You see?” Henry continued, his voice sharper now, and Cesc could feel his eyes burning on him as he forced himself to look up to meet the Frenchman’s gaze. ”This is what I ask from my boys. Do you understand?”Cesc nodded, apprehension and arousal making his skin prickle.





	Obedience

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the 2006/2007 season. Sometimes going through old folders make for interesting finds.

”Look”, Thierry said calmly, his voice low but there was a hint of steel behind it, leaving no room for argument. 

Cesc didn’t argue. He didn’t even want to. His gaze hungrily followed the movement of the crop as it brushed lightly over taut skin. He watched it trace along the inside of a pale thigh, take a small leap as it reached the groin to continue upward, along quivering abs, before it came to rest lightly over a hard nipple. 

It rested there, three long seconds when no-one in the room moved and Cesc forgot to breathe before the tip of the crop continued. It moved over to the other nipple, flicking lightly against the hard nub before it traced higher. Thierry let it rest under the chin, using light pressure to tilt the man’s head up, making his gaze move as well and it flicked upwards until he was forced to acknowledge the two people in front of him.

Cesc drew in a sharp breath, the hot burn of arousal coursed through him at the sight of his teammate’s obvious arousal. His pale, taut body which was trembling with the effort of keeping perfectly still in the straining position, the flush that had tinged his chest and crept up his face - the combination of arousal and humiliation that Cesc knew so well - and last but not least his eyes.

The eyes were dark pools of need, want and arousal. His lips parted just slightly, his body shivering. 

”That’s a good boy,” Thierry murmured softly, letting the crop brush downwards again. Alex shifted just slightly, attempting to lower his gaze again but Henry tutted softly. ”Nah-ah. Stay.”

Alex sucked in a breath, eyes darkening even more as he seemed to struggle with himself for a moment but they all knew he was never going to protest. He exhaled, shakily, and remained in the desired position.

Thierry moved around the kneeling form on the floor, brushing the tip of the crop over his skin, down his spine. Cesc couldn’t tear his gaze away from Alex, his quivering body and soft breaths almost hypnotizing him. 

”Arms up,” Thierry said, touching the tip of the crop against one of Alex’s shoulders and the Belarusian obeyed instantly. He didn’t need more instructions than that to know what was expected from him as he placed both hands at the back of his head, fingers entwined, elbows out. 

He kept his gaze on Cesc, but the Spaniard could tell he wasn’t quite there anymore. His eyes glazed over with arousal and need.

”We start with ten,” Thierry said, his voice low as he moved his gaze from the back of Alex’s head to Cesc. ”Look closely now.”

Cesc nodded, drawing a breath that he found himself holding even as Thierry brought back his arm, held it there for a few seconds before letting it fall. Cesc could tell the second it hit the Belarusian’s back; the sound of leather against skin, the wheeze from Alex as the air rushed out of his lungs and the way he swayed for a second before finding his balance again.

Thierry looked down at the struggling man for a moment, a small but affectionate smile on his face before he looked back up on Cesc, one eyebrow raised.

”O-one,” the Spaniard breathed, unable to look away from Alex.

Thierry’s smile widened just a little bit before he pulled back again, letting his arm fall down with slightly more force this time.

”Two,” Cesc croaked, looking on mesmerized as the Belarusian whimpered with the blow.

Alex didn’t get as much time to recover this time, the next blow coming faster and closely followed by more, Henry increasing the force slightly each time. Cesc struggled to keep his focus, to keep count, and when the tenth blow fell across the Belarusian’s backside the other man was struggling in earnest. His breath wheezed out of him with a whimper now, a mix between pain and pleasure, his head bowed and hair plastered to his forehead, but apart from that his position was still impeccable and as the Spaniard breathed ”Ten” he lifted his head back up to straighten his back, as Thierry had instructed.

Alex was shaking now, gasping out short rushes of breath, cheeks streaked with tears. Thierry let his hand drop to the Belarusian’s hair, stroking his fingers through it softly, comforting. Cesc couldn’t look away, his own breathing erratic and uneven, arousal and humiliation and guilt coiling in the pit of his stomach.

”Good boy,” Thierry murmured, his touches soft as he trailed his fingers down, rubbing the midfielder’s neck lightly. Cesc could see Alex slowly calming down, his breathing evening out, the tremors subsiding.

”You see?” Henry continued, his voice sharper now, and Cesc could feel his eyes burning on him as he forced himself to look up to meet the Frenchman’s gaze. ”This is what I ask from my boys. Do you understand?”

Cesc nodded, apprehension and arousal making his skin prickle. 

”Do you understand?” Thierry repeated, the softness gone, eyes hard.

”Yes,” Cesc forced out, his voice hoarse and he cleared his throat. ”Yes, I-I understand.”

Thierry nodded, satisfied, touching Alex’s elbow in a silent command to lower his arms, and the midfielder placed his hands on his thighs again with a grateful half-sob. Henry kept his eyes on Cesc though, a hint of something in his eyes as he spoke again.

”Then kneel.”


End file.
